


everything he wants

by minkit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Ice, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, lots of feelings and emotions, prompt, the words "good boy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: Type accidentally ruins one of Tharn's favorite shirts and in order to make it up to him, he becomes his servant for the day.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 590





	everything he wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from tumblr! It ended up longer than I had originally expected but I hope you guys like it! And happy holidays to everyone! Have a merry christmas tomorrow/today if you celebrate!

Type was an idiot. He really should have known better than to utter those words, but he hadn’t been thinking about that at the time and really--it was just a figure of speech. Anybody should know that. Then again, Tharn wasn’t just anybody. Tharn was… well he was Tharn. Of course he’d hold him at his word and Type being Type wasn’t about to back down, it was basically a challenge and since when was Type the sort to back down from a challenge?

Answer: he wasn’t.

Which was how he had ended up waiting hand and foot on Tharn for the day. He supposed it was only fair. He had accidentally ruined one of Tharn’s favorite shirts--a band t-shirt that there was no way to salvage and probably no way to get another as they had been a limited merch item only for the concert. Type felt horrible. And now he felt tired because Tharn was putting him to work.

Type knew he was spoiled. He enjoyed being spoiled. Is this how Tharn felt doing all of the things that he usually did as he waited on Type, hand and foot? 

He made a slight grumble as he pushed the vacuum across the floor as Tharn sat at their bed, earphones stuck in and working on an essay that was due in a few days. Type was dressed in Tharn’s choice of attire. Nothing too revealing, just some boxers and… one of Tharn’s long dress shirts. It’d been awhile since Type had worn something like this but the moment he had changed into it earlier in the day, Tharn hadn’t been able to stop staring for at least a good hour.

It made Type feel kind of smug, in all honesty, to know that he had that sort of effect on Tharn, even after about a year of dating. Once in awhile, as he went about the room cleaning or doing whatever the hell it was that Tharn ordered him to do, he’d make sure to get in a little bit closer, a little bit right up against Tharn in order to brush him and he could feel his boyfriend stiffen as he tried to concentrate on his paper, but then he’d get an ass squeeze and tugged down into a kiss and Type had to pretend not to enjoy it before kissing back because that’s just how Type was. But secretly he would smile into the kiss and feel his insides melt because wow, he loved this guy. 

Some days it still amazed him how much his life had been changed over the last year. He’d come a long way from the homophobic child that he had been into an adult beginning to learn to accept the part of himself that had always been there, the part that he had tried so hard to push back until Tharn had come into his life.

There were times when he wondered how a person could deserve such a good being such as Tharn, but he decided not to question it, frightened that if he did, something would happen and he’d lose Tharn and Type didn’t think that was something that he could handle. It was certainly something that he didn’t want to ever happen. 

Just as Type finished vacuuming and unplugged it to put it up, he could feel eyes on him and glanced up to see Tharn staring, his papers scattered across the bed, laptop open but abandoned as he rested his chin in his hand. Type’s heart skipped a beat, but instead of letting himself blush and show how much he liked the gaze, he furrowed his thick brows and gave Tharn a harsh look.

“I didn’t know I was the paper you were writing.” He quickly bent over, grabbing the cord to wrap around the vacuum and quickly wheeled it to its area. He could practically feel the smirk that was on Tharn’s face. He didn’t even have to look. He knew exactly which expression his boyfriend would be making. 

“Come here.” Tharn said and normally Type would play difficult to get, but the whole point of the day was to sort of follow orders and he still felt bad enough about Tharn’s shirt that he did so he scratched at his neck and shuffled over to the bed where Tharn sat, one leg folded underneath him, the other spread out. 

He wore a loose pair of sweats and white v-neck. To say that the slight glimpse of Tharn’s collarbone all day had been a distracting thing would be an understatement. Often, Type had found himself staring for a moment, and Tharn would do and give him that stupid, puppy, love-sick smile. Type would grumble and pull his gaze away but secretly smile to himself. He loved Tharn so much. 

Tharn nodded to the bed as he leaned back against the headboard. “Clean my papers and put my laptop up.” 

Type wanted to ask why he couldn’t just do it himself, but he bit his tongue and leaned over the bed, having to stretch over Tharn’s leg in order to reach the papers. The bed dipped as he leaned a knee against the mattress, shuffling the papers into a neat stack as he closed the laptop and gripped it tightly with one hand, almost dropping it as he felt fingers trail down his back over his (well, Tharn’s) shirt. 

“I like you wearing my clothes.” Tharn stated, his fingers rubbing at the fabric between them and Type pulled back just a little bit so that he could see his face.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” He replied dryly, his heart inside his chest quickening at the sound of Tharn’s laughter. The other man let go of the shirt, but kept his hand on his waist, above his hip.

“Put my stuff on my desk and then come sit on the bed.” Tharn ordered and Type pursed his lips, trying to pretend as if the thought didn’t excite him, and, because he was pretending, he moved slowly, sliding the stack of papers onto the laptop and walked over to Tharn’s desk, setting them down.

He hesitated for a moment, taking in a deep breath and then turned and climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs as he sat directly in front of Tharn. His boyfriend was a smiling idiot and it made Type want to smack the look off his face, but he’d been working on that and instead grasped at the blankets beneath him tightly in his hand.

Tharn’s hands moved across the bed, slowly, inch by inch and it was frustrating because Type knew they were heading to him, but Tharn took his sweet time. And then they were covering his hands and Tharn’s face was mere centimeters from his and Type could barely breathe. It took everything he had not to lean forward and capture those lips that also belonged to him, but he had a feeling if he tried, Tharn wouldn’t let him. He had that look on his face and Type knew what it meant.

He knew he was in for a long rest of the night. 

When Tharn spoke, Type could feel the slightly brush of moment of their lips together and it made him want to whine like the brat he was and demand a kiss, but he knew if he did that, he wouldn’t be getting one for awhile so he stayed silent. 

“I want you to close your eyes.” Tharn told him and Type glanced over his face (what he could see of it from their close distance, at least) and then slowly shut them.

Tharn’s breath fanned against his face for a moment before there was movement and Tharn moved completely off of the bed. Type felt a little cooler from the lack of the other man’s body heat all of a sudden and he frowned. He wanted it back. 

But a few moments later, the bed dipped again and Tharn rejoined him. Nothing was said and then Type felt the familiar smooth fabric come up around his eyes and his breath hitched as the darkness from having his eyes closed became even darker as Tharn tied the cloth around his head, covering his eyes. 

This wasn’t the first time they had done this, but it wasn’t something they did often due to Type’s anxiety over it, but Type knew the safe word and he knew Tharn wouldn’t force him to continue this if he really didn’t want to, but the whole point of the day was to do what Tharn wanted, so he said nothing. He trusted Tharn. Tharn would never do anything to hurt him and that thought comforted him, made him feel more at ease as he sat there on the bed.

“Type,” Tharn murmured and Type turned his head a little in the direction of where the voice was coming from. He couldn’t see his boyfriend, but he knew Tharn well enough to know that Tharn was looking at him with a sort of adoring amazement on his face due to the sound of his voice and it made Type feel good. It helped him feel more secure. “You remember the word?”

The question made his embarrassment flare up and Type wanted to snap and almost did as he opened his mouth, but he controlled his temper and instead just shut his mouth and nodded. The word was ‘lasagna’ which was not only one of Tharn’s favorite foods, but also a word that had amazingly never come up in the throws of passion.

“Good,” then there were kisses being pressed to Type’s neck and he melted all at once against the feeling of lips on his skin. Tharn’s large hand that Type hand come to love the feeling of being touched by over the last year, slid over his skin just beneath the collar of the large dress shirt before his fingers began to undo the buttons.

Type lost himself in the feeling of lips pressing against every inch of skin that was exposed, Tharn’s tongue tracing formless outlines against him. He breathed in carefully and lifted a hand to squeeze at his Tharn’s arm, but his boyfriend suddenly grasped his wrist and pushed it back down onto the bed. “No touching.” Tharn ordered and Type groaned out. How was that fair?

Type loved to touch, but he supposed he could forget that for the time being and enjoy being the one touched in this way. He remembered their first, remembered saying how he would just lay there and that’s pretty much what he did, letting Tharn maneuver him as he pleased but also sliding his hands along any part of Tharn’s body that he managed to be maneuvered to. 

Tharn pulled back for a moment and before Type could even wonder what he was doing, he was pressing his lips back to his skin and Type jerked, hissing at the sudden cold wetness that slid against his skin. 

Ice. 

It was clearly placed in between Tharn’s lips and Type grasped tightly at the blankets, leaning back as he bit down onto his own lip, trying to keep the whines in check, but it was difficult. Ice was a weakness of his, something he had experienced that first time and had enjoyed way more than he thought he ever would. Briefly, Type wondered when he had gotten the ice, but the answer didn’t matter so much as the feeling of it being swirled around his right nipple.

The chill caused his nipple to harden pretty much automatically and soon, he was being pushed down to lay flat against the bed, his shirt now completely open and pushed to the sides as his boyfriend continued to play with the ice against his heated skin. 

The ice disappeared from his skin until he felt the melting coolness against his lips. Type opened his mouth and allowed Tharn to drop the ice into his mouth. He sucked at it, his breath hitching when Tharn kissed him. He automatically opened his mouth, pushing the ice back into his boyfriend’s mouth. They played, their tongues entwining until the ice finished melting and when Tharn pulled back, Type was cold and breathless and eager for more. 

Type was tugged upwards almost roughly by the shirt and he let out a noise until the shirt was pushed from his shoulders. There was a bite to his now exposed left shoulder and Type groaned, by habit lifting his hand to place against the back of Tharn’s head only to gasp when he felt his boyfriend grasp tightly at his wrist. Not hard enough to hurt, but strong enough to feel. “I said no touching.” Tharn’s voice was firm and suddenly Type felt his hands being tied up in front of him. If he really wanted to, he could slip out of it, he knew this, but there was still that brief moment of panic that enveloped him before he got himself to calm down. This was Tharn. He trusted Tharn.

It wasn’t the first time they had done this, but like the blindfold, it always created a brief moment of hesitation and anxiety inside of him. Some days, the anxiety got the best of them and they’d have to stop and Type would always feel horrible as he shook in Tharn’s arms, listening to Tharn’s apologetic words. It was never Tharn’s fault though, and Type tried to assure him of this. Tharn was such a good, caring boyfriend and Type wanted to do these things with him. But the memories were still fierce in his mind, some days worse than others. 

Now was okay though. The anxiety only lasted for a brief moment before he felt it melt away like the ice had and then he was laid carefully on his back, his hands lifted and he could only assume he was being tied to the post. 

This left him incredibly exposed with only his underwear to hide himself, but he knew those would be disappearing in a very short time. 

But first, Tharn seemed to want to cover his body in kisses. Type wasn’t going to complain, instead lifting his body wherever Tharn’s lips landed. One moment it was his shoulder, the next his belly button or the line just above his boxers. Then it was his nipple, the one still sensitive from the cold and Type hissed, arching his way up into Tharn’s mouth as the other man flicked his tongue over the hardened bud.

His body was heating at a rapid pace. He could feel the slight blush of pink overcome his skin, especially as fingers finally dipped into his underwear, pressing against his hips, and then the clothing was pushed down his thighs. Tharn slowly dragged them down until they were completely removed and the cool air of their apartment caused Type to twitch just a little. 

There was silence as Type breathed heavily in and out. Tharn wasn’t touching him at all and he could imagine him sitting above him, staring, his eyes eagerly and hungrily eating him up. Type hated how shy he still felt. He shouldn’t be shy any longer--they’d been together for a year, having sex for even longer than that, but it never failed him; he always got shy like this.

Perhaps it was because of the fierceness of Tharn’s gaze. Even without seeing it, he could feel it, knew what it looked like and it was both as if a predator was eyeing his prey, yet at the same time, full of love and adoration and Type wasn’t sure which of the two made him more embarrassed. Before Tharn, he wasn’t used to being stared at like that. After Tharn, he still wasn’t really used to it. 

“You get more beautiful each time I see you.” Tharn said and Type kicked out his foot. It made no impact with anything and he huffed as Tharn laughed and grabbed his leg. He felt the graze of fingers trail from his foot, up his ankle and calf and over his thigh. The hand hesitated just on the inside of Type’s thigh before he felt a soft rubbing of a circle over his skin.

Type shifted and bit down on his lip, trying to concentrate on anything other than the feeling but being blindfolded made him feel one-hundred times more than he normally would and he could only lay there, giving little squirms as he tried (but not really) to pull from Tharn’s grasp. 

“You’re always fighting it.” 

“Not always.” Type rebutted, the sound of a pout clear in his voice and Tharn must’ve liked it because there was a kiss dropped to his lips. The pout disappeared as Type smiled into it. Nails stroked down along his inner thigh. He felt exposed with his legs spread in this way. He could feel himself start to grow harder bit by bit, just at the feeling of all the touches that Tharn gave him. 

Then he felt the cool press of ice against his heated skin again, but instead of his chest, this time it was his legs and he hissed out, as if he were being burned instead. He shifted his hips, lifting them a little and then settled them back down, his legs spreading a little bit further in acceptance of this. 

Tharn’s chuckle sent a shiver down Type’s spine, the ice creating a wet line along his leg and he could feel it dripping the higher it gets, the closer it got to a vast amount of the source of Type’s body heat. 

The ice pressed along his cheeks and he couldn’t stop himself from writhing, gasping out at the coldness of it. He wasn’t trying to get away, but Tharn held him more firmly so that he could barely move at all, the ice pressing in between him, right up against his entrance and he could feel it melting at a faster pace. His moans fell from his lips a little more unguardedly now and he arched his hips, accepting the way in which Tharn chose to prepare him, a throwback to their first, something that Type had loved back then and loved more each time he did it. 

Tharn moved the ice upwards from his entrance to his balls and the cold seemed to shock him more as it touched this particular area, his stomach muscles going taut as his breath hitched and he pushed his heels down into the mattress to keep himself from bucking upwards or pulling away. 

“Tell me how much you enjoy this, Type.” Tharn’s voice was one as if he were asking about the weather; light and almost uninterested, but Type knew Tharn. He knew that Tharn wanted to hear it the way Type’s voice cracked and hitched and moaned out his answer.

Any other time, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction so easily, but today was all about doing whatever Tharn told him to do. And sure, maybe that was just him using it as an excuse, because he really wanted to say it anyway.

“It’s cold--” which was no surprise at all and Type swiped his tongue over his lips, but his mouth was entirely too dry to really help much. “It feels… shit--Tharn. Hot.” It was an oxymoron, but Type knew Tharn knew what he meant. Tharn always knew what he meant and the proof of that was in the reward of Tharn pressing a kiss along his length and Type had to hold back a curse from falling from his lips. 

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Tharn asked and the question sent Type’s mind into blankness for a moment, only broken by the sound of his name. “Type? Answer.” Came the soft command.

“I’m--” he swallowed tightly, feeling a lump in his throat. “Yes,” a hand wrapped itself around his member, giving a firm squeeze and Type moaned out, a choked sound that felt as if it were being squeezed from him the way Tharn squeezed his cock. 

“And you’re willing to do whatever I say, right?” The slowness of the hand seemed to be the opposite of how quick Type’s body temperature was rising.

“Yes…” He answered again, knowing it was what Tharn wanted to hear, but--perhaps more importantly--it was also what Type wanted to say. 

Tharn’s hands left him for a moment and he almost whined before he heard the sound of a bottle being opened and then the press of cool, wet fingers against him. He hissed, but kept his legs spread as one of Tharn’s fingers worked their way inside of him. His body squeezed around the slight intrusion, almost hungrily, greedily. His body was used to Tharn’s fingers, welcomed them inside of him, almost as if Tharn himself were a part of Type’s body. Still, as always, there was a slight resistance, but Tharn pushed passed the tight ring of muscle easily, the lube slicking his walls.

“Does this feel good to you?” Tharn questioned, his finger slowly pumping in and out of Type’s body and Type could only nod desperately because speaking would only give Tharn the sound of a choked moan. “Be a good boy and use your words.” 

Type wanted to kick him, but he also wanted to kiss him. He took a few deep breaths, steadying himself, but his voice still shook slightly as he spoke. “I-it feels… fucking good, Th-Tharn.”

He could practically hear the smile in Tharn’s voice as he replied. “Good.”

A second finger entered him and Type shifted his hips against the mattress, both trying to pull away from the sheer amounts of pleasure coursing through him, and also trying to move closer in order to force the fingers deeper inside of his body. He wished that Tharn would move faster, but his boyfriend seemed to be enjoying taking his sweet time with him, pushing him over the edge, getting him worked up and his head filled with nothing but mush. And Type was getting there. He could barely think or breathe, focused only on how good all of this felt, on how much he wanted to tell Tharn to get his fingers out of him and replace them with his dick. 

He didn’t say it though, even though he normally would. It took everything he had to control himself, to be a good boy and not demand this time. It wasn’t about what he wanted, but what Tharn wanted. That was the deal they had made.

Tharn stretched his insides, teasing at his walls. He could feel the press of his fingers deep inside of him. Tharn had his body pretty much memorized at this point so the way that Tharn didn’t press against that spot inside of him was definitely both on purpose and also frustrating. Type couldn’t help the little huffs he let out, trying to shift his hips to force Tharn’s fingers where he wanted them, but Tharn expertly avoided doing what Type wanted. 

And then the fingers were removed, but before Type could protest, he could feel the dipping of the bed moving further upwards, closer to his head and he could smell that familiar musk and feel the warmth of Tharn’s body. Fingers folded into his hair, tugging backwards firmly but not hard enough to hurt. Type gasped out and then he felt something hot and fleshy press against his lips.

More than anything, Type wondered when Tharn had taken his clothes off.

“You’re going to get me wet.” Tharn told him, the hand in his hair moving downwards to stroke along the side of his cheek, his thumb pressing against his lips until it was moving in between them, forcing (without much force at all) Type’s mouth open. It was barely a moment later that he felt Tharn press his own length inside of his mouth and, at once, Type eagerly began licking at the tip, swirling his tongue around the swollen appendage. 

Tharn’s hand returned to cup under his head, holding him up so that he could more easily suck at his boyfriend. He took his length into his mouth as best he could from this position. Tharn was thick and hot and Type could taste that familiar salty precum that he’d grown rather used to over the last year.

“That’s good… just like that…” Tharn’s voice was tight. He was obviously struggling to keep himself under control and that made Type want to smirk; to know he had that sort of effect on Tharn. He’d always had that sort of effect on him, although it hadn’t been as appreciated once as it now was. 

He hollowed out his cheeks around Tharn’s length, massaging his tongue over him. Tharn gripped tightly at the back of his head, lightly tugging on his hair and a part of Type wanted it a bit more roughly, but that would be for next time. 

After a good minute or so of sucking Tharn, the feeling of his length growing firmer and hotter inside of his mouth, Tharn pulled back and away. The sound of their breathing was heavy in the room and Type relaxed back into the pillows again, giving his neck a rest from the uncomfortable way he had been leaning up in order to suck his boyfriend off. 

“Should be good.” Tharn stated and Type listened as Tharn shifted around. His legs were pressed to the side as Tharn moved in between them, pushing them upwards so that he was practically being bent in half. Not much longer and Type felt Tharn’s wet length pressing against his entrance, the muscle wet from the lube, stretched but still tightly shut and then Tharn was pushing inside, grunting from above him. 

Type could barely control his own groans, tilting his head back and tugging just a bit on the binds that kept him tied to the bed. He easily relaxed, letting Tharn enter him without too much effort, at least not more than what was normal. His body accepted him and Tharn grasped his legs and then moved his hands down to his hips, squeezing and rubbing and soothing him. 

He felt completely spoiled and also completely at Tharn’s whims. Tharn could really do anything to him and Type wouldn’t be able to stop him, but rather than create a fear inside of him, it actually made Type feel safe because he trusted Tharn. He trusted Tharn more than he had ever trusted anyone and he knew whatever Tharn chose to do to him would be with a singular goal in mind--to help Type feel good. 

He definitely felt good, he thought to himself as Tharn moved inside of him. Type bit on his lip and then decided to let go, letting his own moans vocalize. Perhaps it was because of the sound of them that Tharn moved inside of him faster, his hips snapping upwards, pushing deeper into Type’s body. Tharn’s hands trailed all over him, grasping at any inch of skin that he could and Type felt dizzy as he clenched his legs around Type’s waist, holding him to him, not wanting to let him leave for even a moment.

The bed shook beneath them as Tharn’s thrusting grew harder and Type’s gasps got louder. He tossed his head back, exposing his neck to Tharn’s mouth that nipped and sucked at his skin. Tharn’s fingers gripped at his hips tightly and firmly. He’d be able to feel it the next day and Type enjoyed that. He enjoyed feeling sore and spent, the reminder of belonging to Tharn so completely overwhelming and welcomed that just the idea of it got him even more aroused. 

He tugged at the binds that held held him, almost wanting to beg Tharn to undo them so that he could touch, but in the end he didn’t have to. Type felt Tharn pull his hands free and at once Type grabbed hold of Tharn’s shoulders, his nails scraping down his back, giving him his marks. Tharn was his. If anyone were to see these marks, they would be able to tell that Tharn belonged to him, and that was what Type wanted. He wanted everyone to know to whom Tharn belonged to, and by the feeling of the bruise forming on his neck, he knew that was what Tharn wanted as well. 

Tharn pulled the blindfold from him and for a moment, it was too bright for Type to open his eyes, but when he did, Tharn’s face, shining with a sheen of sweat, came into view. Tharn stared at him as if he were the only thing in the world that mattered and that was what Type liked to see. He moaned and tugged Tharn’s head forward, capturing his mouth into a deep kiss that spilled all of his emotions into it. His desperation and love and his promise that he was always going to be Tharn’s, just as Tharn was always going to be his. 

The thrusting got more desperate until it was nothing but shallow, messy movements into Type’s body. Neither of them would last much longer, but that was okay. They had all night and a million more nights after that. 

Tharn’s hand was hot on his length as it jerked him just as messily as he was thrusting into him, but it was enough, and Type’s body trembled. He bit down onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, muffling his cry out as he came. His nails cut into Tharn’s skin. They would definitely be leaving marks. 

As he came, he weakly rode out his orgasm, and it didn’t take much more for Tharn to follow, spilling himself inside of Type. The warmth that spread throughout him was welcome. The messiness he could deal with later, but for now he was going to bask in the love that he felt was surrounding him.

Like a puppy eager for attention, he nuzzled his way even further into Tharn’s chest once Tharn had lay beside him. Type rubbed his head against his shoulder and squeezed his arms around his boyfriend’s chest and Tharn did what he knew Type wanted; hugged him so tightly that their bodies felt as if they were one body.

This was everything that Type wanted, had always wanted, and blessed was the day that Tharn came into his life, his destiny forever changed. Or maybe Tharn had always been his destiny, their paths entwined like two branches of the same tree. 

But that was just love, and everything Type felt for Tharn was embroiled in his true, deep love for him and that wasn’t ever going to change.


End file.
